Separated Petals
by RoadyWay
Summary: In a battle Hiei falls unconscious, but when he wakes up, he acts different. The only way to fix it is for Kurama to meet the water nymph, the demon that caused the problem... Pairing: Hiei/ Kurama (Yaoi)
1. Problem Forms

One Thought

The reflection of the setting sun shone dimly on the rippling water. It was mid spring and the petals of the already bloomed cherry blossoms danced around the blowing wind. Swiftly, it landed on the surface of the lake, never to be seen again as it sunk to the bottom. One tree had the most beautiful flowers out of all the others. 

_"Do you have to leave?" Kurama asked as he and Hiei walked though the moonlit night._

Scattering around it were various types of flowers, some never even seen in the Ningenkai world before. Leaning against the trunk was a youkai, taking form of a very attractive human boy, Kurama. He had red hair and a slim, yet muscular figure. The part of him that intrigued many people were his green eyes that showed emotion and deep of thought, like he was in now… 

_"I'll come back." Hiei responded._

A blur of black crossed his eyes as he saw it jump from many trees and land a few feet away from him. Kurama didn't looked up; instead he continued to stare at the water, waves going back and forth onto the shore. Kurama could sense it was demon he knew very well. He had pitch-black hair, spiked up with a burst of white in the center. He wasn't as tall as Kurama, but he wasn't short, fairly. He carried his katana, for protection and his red eyes were showing no emotions, unlike Kurama's. He stared at Kurama intently and a silence formed between them. 

_"You promise?"_

Hiei looked outward, hypnotized by Kurama's green eyes and his warm smile. Hiei forced him self to look away, incase he was caught. The uncomfortable silence was soon broken by the sound of Kurama's voice. "You finally returned, Hiei," Kurama whispered, mostly to himself. Hiei could help but form that tug on his lips into a small smile. 'So, he remembers me' Hiei thought before he replied, "Hn. It has been a long time." 

_"Yeah."_

Hiei walked up to Kurama and sat down near him, twigs breaking underneath his foot with each step he took. Leaning against the tree, he moved his knee up to his chest, laying his head down on top as he looked down onto the ground. Kurama smiled as he remembered the day Hiei promised he would return back to Nigenkai world.

_Closing the space between them, it felt like eternity until their lips connected together. _

Turning to the side to face his friend, he kneeled down until they were the same eye level. Using his hand, he lifted Hiei's chin up, his green eyes locked with Hiei's red ones. Hiei gasp as he felt Kurama's lip on his. 'I'm glad I'm back too' Hiei thought as he voluntary press in farther. They stayed like that for a while, both memorized by the closeness. Kurama was the first to break away from the kiss as he felt a powerful spirit energy along with a few other lower level demons surround them. 

_They were lost in their own world._

"So two lovers, look what I found," a rude voice grunted as he and his group appeared from the shadows of the trees. The members snickered but stopped as their leader put a hand up, as if to silence them. "What? A fire demon and a youkai, together?" the leader asked when he stepped closer. 

_They both  pulled away, gasping for breath. _

Hiei and Kurama glared at them as they both stood up. "How did you get past the gate in Makai?" Kurama asked, hiding the anger in his voice. The leader withdrew his sword," Koenma let his guard down and I took that chance, careless fool."  Hiei had already taken out his katana and held it in a fighting pose. Kurama, not wasting any time, took out a seed, which transformed into a whip. The demon just laughed," Ohh… now we're gonna serious huh?" Hiei grinded his teeth at the remark, trying not to let his anger get a hold of him. 

_"Will you be gone long?"_

"Akuma, sir, what are we gonna do with them?" a demon spoke out. The demon, known as Akuma, frowned, "Talking out of turn, too bad." A scream was heard as Akuma slashed him in two. He grinned as he licked the blood off the sword. "Now where was I… yes…" he trailed off as a shell shaped horn appeared in his hand.

_ "Only a few years." Hiei said as he stopped walking and looked into Kurama's sad  eyes._

 It was white except for the faintly blue strips across it. Kurama's eyes widened as he remembered what it was used for. The moment Akuma blew into it, a mystical music played from it. The lake started to bubble and a figure appeared, taking the form of a young girl. She had long blue hair, decorated with white pearls on the side to hold up her bangs. She held a staff, the same color as the horn, which shined when she moved it. She was lifted up by the water spouting out of the lake, looking like blue gems as it rose.

_"Will you forget me… once you're gone?" Kurama asked, looking back into Hiei's stare._

"Take the fire demon!" Akuma ordered at the nymph as he pointed towards Hiei. The girl bowed her head at Akuma before she pointed her staff at Hiei. Glancing at Kurama, she put on a smile and dove back into the lake with Hiei right behind her. 'Meet me back here in 3 days,' was the message Kurama heard zip through his mind when the girl looked at him.  

_Hiei's eyes sadden at the question._

In the lake Hiei was losing his air supply quickly. The girl noticed this and chanted a spell in order for Hiei to breath. "Relax," she said," I'm a water nymph, my name is Megami." She closed her eyes and held her hand in a triangle position, pointing towards Hiei's forehead. Concentrating, she opened her eyes after mere seconds. 'His lover' was the only thing she had in mind. "You will remember everything and everyone except…" she paused before she continued," the person you care the most about." 

_'Did he really think that?' Hiei thought._

Hiei froze, 'Yukina' he thought. Megami laughed, as for she could read Hiei's mind. "Yukina? Ohh…yes, your twin sister. I could…. but I have someone else I mind." Hiei shook his head in his hands, 'No not him! I could never forget…Kurama' Megami nodded sadly as she formed a wave of glitter in her hands. Pointing her finger towards Hiei, the glitter floated around him and swirled until there was no more left to be seen. 

_Kurama waited nervously, hoping it wasn't the answer he was thinking about._

 Hiei closed his eyes tightly, a word repeated it self in his mind, over and over again, ' Kurama.' The nymph gasped as some of the glitter faded away from Hiei's body instead of into it. 'Some parts of the spell wore out, but that is impossible' she thought. 

_"I could never forget you, ever."_

She smiled knowingly as she brought him back up to the surface, her job completed. During the time, Kurama was kneeling down to where the nymph took Hiei. He turned around, his glaring eyes showing no mercy. He concentrated his energy as he put his hands on the ground. The ground shook around them and vines appeared from nowhere, strapping the demon to the trees, killing them in an instant.

_Kurama smiled as he captured Hiei's lips into his again. _

 It continued again until one remained. Kurama glared at Akuma before making him another quick job like his team, this time doing it personally. A laugh reached his ears, but he quickly ignored it as he searched the spot where the last demon died.  Kurama's pants were covered in dust, but he didn't care. The object he was looking for wasn't anywhere to be seen, 'Where is the horn?' Kurama questioned.  

_Kurama whispered, "I will be waiting and…." _

A splash of the water made him quickly turn around. He saw Hiei along with the girl behind him. Kurama called," Wait!" She quickly sunk back into the lake, but not before giving Hiei and Kurama a last look. Kurama kneeled down and sure enough Hiei was still alive. 'You will wake up' Kurama thought as he helped Hiei to his feet by putting his arm around his shoulder and slowly headed home.

_"…I could never forget you, either."_

Ok, Ok, it's _a little_ sappy, but hey, what do you expect from a romance fan fiction. Well please review, and make me happy. One review can go a long way. That sounded stupid, but review or I'm dumping this fic.

                                                                                                 Thanxs,

                                                                                      CherryBlossom Maiden


	2. A Solution

Separated Petals

Kurama put a hand over his eyes as the rising sun gave out its morning glow. Kurama yawned and walked to the window, opening it to feel the cool breeze blowing against his face.  Kurama looked behind him and spotted Hiei who was sleeping peacefully.

 Walking silently up to where he slept, Kurama smiled as he put a finger on Hiei's cheek, stroking it softly. Kurama leaned down until he could feel Hiei's slow pacing breathes on his mouth, then waiting for a while, capturing Hiei's lips with his own.  

Hiei stirred. Kurama quickly pulled away, eying Hiei when he opened his red eyes adjusting to the room. Hiei blinked a couple of times before he rose out of bed. 

"Damn, my head…." Hiei trailed off, putting a hand on his head, massaging his forehead. 

Kurama laughed softly, not being able to keep his laugher inside of him at such a sight. The thought of Hiei complaining over a little headache amused him.

Being as short as he was, Hiei looked up, very confused. Hiei tilted his head and his eyes widened as he got a closer look at the unfamiliar boy in front of him. Turning quickly to his right he spotted his katana. Reaching for it he made a quick exit out the window.

Kurama reached out his hand in front of him, closing it into a tough fist as he dropped it to his side. 

Kurama stare out the opened window, 'I knew he was going to run, but why was I so surprised when he did?' Kurama questioned in his mind as he sulked into a chair.

 'Who was that?' Hiei thought, closing his eyes, searching for answers as he sat on a tree branch. 

He opened his eyes suddenly; the redness in his eyes became dull.His mind shut off, a few words echoing in his mind…_"Do you have to leave?"_

Hiei shook his head, his headache coming back with full force. 'I got to visit Yukina' Hiei concluded, as stood and seemed to vanish. 

As he ran, he came across a Ningenkai park, suddenly appearing on a bench. A couple walked by him as he scowled, warning them to stay away. The couple didn't notice him; instead the woman seemed to be crying.

 "I'm sorry, but…" the man held on the woman's shoulder as he struggled to continue, "I have to leave to go to Africa. My mom is leaving our world and I must see her one last time." 

The woman looked up, her eyes red from crying as she responded, "Don't forget me and… promise you will return." The man simply nodded and turned to leave. Hiei's eyes turn to a dull red as he remembered…something.

_"I'll come back."_ Hiei remembered himself saying, but to who? 

He kept these questions in mind as he continued to his journey to Yukina's. In no time at all he was at the front door of her house.  

Hiei looked around, the birds chirped as they flew around. Flowers grew for miles, different kinds like rose bushes and daffodils. Once again images flashed through his head.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 "Here's a rose for you, Hiei," a smooth voice said as he offered a rose to him, "to remember me by…once you're gone." Hiei extended his hand as he reached to grab it, feeling its soft petals against his fingers. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hiei unconsciously walked over to the roses and reached out to touch them until a soft voice was heard, "Hiei?" A quickly look behind him verified the voice belonged to Yukina. 

She was dressed in a blue kimono with white 4 doves on the front that seemed to be holding a vine of cherry blossoms in its' beck. 

She walked towards Hiei, holding seeds as birds approached her and perched on her hands. 

Yukina smiled warmly as she gestured Hiei to come into the house with her. 

Hiei shook his head as he responded, "This won't take long."  

Yukina countered it though, "At least come in for some tea." Hiei gave out a small smile as she turned her back and walked in. Hiei sat down while Yukina went to get the tea. 

When she returned, she sat down as well. "So Hiei," Yukina started, "you seem a little worried?" 

Hiei looked up as he said, "I woke up with a red haired boy beside me. He…he didn't look familiar, but at the same time, he did. It's strange, I feel…as though I'm forgetting something…"

Yukina asked, though confused why Hiei would forget Kurama, "So you don't know this man?" Hiei shook his head. 

Yukina thought hard before asking, "Let me ask you something, do you know anyone by the name of Kurama?" Hiei tilted his head; the name triggered a sense in his mind. " …I could never forget…Kurama." Hiei shut his eyes tightly, his head lowering. 

'Who was that…?' he questioned in his head. His head pounded as each letter found its way into Hiei's mind. K…U…R…A…M…A. From the outside, Yukina could hear Hiei whisper something, "Get out of my head…. I don't …remember…" Hiei trailed off.

Yukina approached Hiei silently, "Hiei, please… are you okay?" 

Hiei took one last look at Yukina before fleeting on the door. Yukina looked down, tears forming in her eyes. They hit the ground, but they weren't liquid for they had turned into tear gems.

 "Please be okay onii-san," Yukina whispered as she stood at the doorway, the wind carrying her message to be lost forever in the wind's swift movement.

Hiei ran as far away as possible. His feet lead him to a forest, a little sunshine coming from an opening in the trees. Hiei took out his katana from its sheath and slashed down the tree, scattering crows as it made contact with the floor. Hiei knelt down, stabbing his sword into the ground, breathing heavily.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kurama was walking around the park, not caring where he was going, as long as it made him forget his troubles. He looked up, couples hand locked together. Kurama couldn't help but feel jealous, the couples meet and were to never be parted. "Unlike me and … ' Kurama didn't continue. 

'Hiei. Why is that word so hard to say? Weren't we suppose to be together…?' Kurama's features saddened. He turned away, deciding he should head home until he spotted a rose bush out of the corner of his eyes. Kurama smirked; he knew what he was going to do. 

 Those who want another chapter, I suggest you review my story. Thanks! Many of you know me as CherryBlossom Maiden, but not anymore.

                                                                                                  AbunaiAkuma


End file.
